Chains
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela o amava.


**Nome: **Chains

**Autor:** Fla Cane

**Tipo: **Ficlet

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** T

**Foco: **Draco/Luna

**Tema:** _Amor_

**Item: **_Síndrome de Estocolmo_

**N.A.:** _Fic para o VI Challenge Relâmpago da Maya, que queria me lascar. Mas eu amo, e escrevi essa fic. Passou um pouco de 500 palavras, mas foi porque eu amei essa fic e o item.  
_

_Sem betagem, mas tudo bem, né?_

_Não gostou? X ou Voltar!_

_Gostou, comente._

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencesse tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chains**

_por Fla Cane_

Soltou as correntes dos braços dela, enquanto ele era levado para fora da cela. E os olhos claros de Luna seguiram os olhos cinza de Malfoy a observarem com certa pena. Não que ele fosse verbalizar, ela sabia que não, mas ele a olhava diferente. Harry a abraçou e Luna lhe disse bem baixo no ouvido. A voz calma e sincera.

-Ele não teve culpa, Harry. – mas o moreno nada disse, apenas a ajudou a se levantar e sair da cela. – Ele não me machucou.

Mas o corpo dela revelava, de certa forma. Estava com hematomas, cortes e machucados extensos. Mas não estava chorando, ou com marcas de que chorara nas últimas horas. Harry via os olhos calmos dela, olhar Malfoy sendo levado para fora da cela, andando arrastado pelo corredor. Luna não conseguia olhar para outro lado.

* * *

_-Está com dor? – a voz sarcástica de Malfoy mudara tanto desde a primeira semana, que Luna já não sabia se era realmente ele._

_-Não. – Draco a olhou, a voz dela parecia a de uma pessoa que estava bem e não presa por correntes a uma parede, apanhando e sendo torturada diariamente._

_-Sede? – ele não esperou a resposta, abaixou-se, encostando a caneca verde nos lábios ressecados dela. Luna o fitou na penumbra, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, enquanto deixava que ele derrubasse água em sua boca. – Vai pedir?_

_-Não quero morrer, Malfoy. E não vou entregar meus amigos. – a reposta dela fez com que Malfoy se levantasse, derrubando água no corpo dela. Ele a olhou com certa raiva._

_-Amigos que nem estão te procurando?_

_-Eles estão. – sua voz calma e sonhadora irritou ainda mais Malfoy. Ele se abaixou novamente perto dela, segurando-a pelo queixo, as correntes que a prendiam pelo pescoço, batendo na parede._

_-Eles não se importam com você. – seus lábios tocavam de leve os dela, ressecados e com um breve sorriso._

_-Mas você se importa enquanto eles não me acham. – a verdade atingiu Malfoy com força, os olhos perderam o foco, pensando em quando ela vira isso. Mesmo prisioneira Luna não o odiava, mesmo cativa há meses, ela conseguia olhá-lo como alguém que cuidava dela, que se importava com ela. E na verdade, ele fazia isso. Sem nem ao menos perceber._

* * *

A porta se abriu com certa força e com um barulho alto e Malfoy limitou-se a olhar para cima. Sentado no chão, encostado na parede dos fundos da cela suja e fria de Azkaban, ele estava preso por correntes. Seu cabelo estava sujo, sua pele machucada de tentar se soltar. Ele vira alguém entrar, e isso lhe deixou cansado. Não queria mais apanhar, não queria mais contar nada. Queria paz.

-Está com dor?

Malfoy não sabia bem se deveria levantar a cabeça e sorrir ou chorar. Mas a viu entrando na cela e a porta se fechando. O vestido que usava, ficou sujo quando ela se sentou a seu lado, as mãos pegando as correntes e algemas extras e prendendo os punhos. Não entendeu o que acontecia, muito menos os olhos dela para si. Eram olhos carinhosos, delicados e gentis. Tinha algo de errado.

-Você não foi legal, não me tratou bem e muito menos, me ajudou. – a voz de Luna era forte, e Draco quis que ela falasse mais alto e com mais raiva, para que ele soubesse que era real. – Você os ajudou a me prender. Mas passou a cuidar de mim.

Ela mexeu as mãos, as correntes se bateram e ela sorriu com o barulho. Os olhos claros de Luna fitaram com carinho os olhos cinza de Draco. Ela sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mesmo que todos os outros, inclusive seu pai, dissessem que ela não sabia. Eles não sabiam, não entendiam o que Draco fizera, o que ele demonstrara. Somente ela vira.

-Você nunca vai dizer, e eu sei disso. Mas você consegue sentir, não? – a mão direita dela, pegou uma das mãos dele, puxando-a para seu peito, espalmando-a encima de seu coração. – Sente que ele estava quebrado e que você concertou? – ele não se moveu, não falou. Apenas a fitava, olhando para sua mão espalmada no peito dela. – É estranho sentir que eu me machuco colocando as correntes outra vez, e querendo que você fique perto. Mas é real. – riu baixo. – Pra mim é real. São as outras correntes.

-Outras correntes? – Draco perguntou com sua voz rouca.

Ela apenas riu e soltou a mão dele, qual Draco não tirou de onde estava, apenas continuou sentindo o bater rápido do coração dela. Ela era estranha, uma pessoa que não era normal. O que ela fazia ali, acorrentada com ele? O que aquilo significava?

-Dizem que estou doente. Não acho que seja verdade. – Draco subiu a mão pela pele quente dela, segurando-a pelo queixo, sem muita gentileza.

-Por que você está doente?

-Eu te amo. E isso me torna alguém doente, para eles. – ele não a soltou, mas seus olhos pareceram suavizar. – Mas você não diz isso. Não diz que ama. Então, ficar acorrentada seja um modo de deixar você dizer isso.

Draco não mais falou, apenas a soltou e ficou a olhá-la. Ela lhe conhecia, sabia que nunca diria nada e que ela não precisava daquelas correntes para amá-lo. Entendia agora de que outras correntes ela falara. Eram as correntes que a prendiam a ele, correntes invisíveis. Uma cela sem cor e sem matéria, apenas palavras e atos. Ela sorriu como se estivesse feliz que ele estava entendendo o porquê dela estar ali.

-Eles vão tirá-lo daqui. – ele riu sarcástico, desacreditando dela. – Disse que você estava lá me ajudando a sair.

Ela o amava, e Draco percebeu que não haveria nada que ninguém pudesse fazer para prová-la que não era amor. Ela estava tão acorrentada a ele que nem ao menos se importava em mentir para os amigos, para as pessoas que amavam. Na verdade, Luna ainda estava acorrentada àquela cela, onde ele dava água e conversava por alguns minutos com ela. Por que na verdade, ele próprio estava acorrentado. E ele a amava, sem querer e sem demonstrar. Nunca.

_Fim_

_

* * *

_

_**N.A.:** Não pretendo ganhar nada com essa fic, é só pq eu amo demais a Maya que escrevi essa insanidade._

_Comentem, sim?_

_Kiss  
_


End file.
